1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power connector for rail applications, such as for connecting power lines between rail cars in a train. In particular, the present invention relates to a hermaphroditic electrical power connector assembly that is configured to mate with an assembly having a substantially identical configuration and containing a hermaphroditic power connector or coupling.
2. Description of Related Art
Hermaphroditic power connectors, i.e., power connectors configured to mate with a power connector having an identical or substantially identical configuration, for use in rail applications are generally known in the art. An example of such a hermaphroditic power connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,196, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The use of a hermaphroditic power connector allows one connector to interface with the same type of connector, which is desirable in car to car rail applications. Current connector systems used in the rail industry rely upon the operator to manually push and pull apart the connectors to mate/un-mate them. This generally requires a lot of force to operate the connectors and is not comfortable for the operator to use. Also, current systems are not fully sealed against water/dirt which causes mating and un-mating difficulties, as well as electrical connection failures. In current connector systems, the polarity is crossed at each connection, which does not affect use of the systems in rail applications, but does limit use of these systems in other applications and does not allow for the connectors of these systems to be used as general power connectors, which must maintain polarity through the contacts.
Accordingly, there is a general need in the art for a hermaphroditic power connector for rail applications that is simpler to handle and requires less force to mate and un-mate, and also fully seals the electrical connection and mating surfaces.